Talk:Maki Ichinose
No rank? I was under the impression that he was the lieutenant (2nd seat) to the Captain that Zaraki defeated. I'll need to check this again. Yachiru is the 2nd now so it makes you wonder who filled that seat prior to that. Looking at the 2nd filler, where Gin's seat is filled by that dude, he didn't replace the 2nd seat. He brought his 2nd in as the 3rd seat. Tyciol 20:31, 2 April 2009 (UTC) I do not remember exactly, if it is said or not , but i think it was not said because it´s a filler. It makes sense, you are right, but i think it is not confirmed Gargamel711 23:03, 2 April 2009 (UTC +1) I don't recall Ichinose's rank was ever stated; the only information provided was that he had been in the 11th and left when Zaraki killed the then captain of the 11th since disagreed with Zaraki's methods. While Ichinose does know his shikai, this doesn't necessarily make him a lieutenant though knowing the shikai does seem to be a requirement for becoming a lieutenant. Both Ikkaku (3rd seat) and Yumichika (5th seat) know their shikai though neither of them are lieutenants which is being filled by Yachiru; its possible the higher seated officers knowing their shikai is commonplace in the 11th since they are the melee combat specialists of the Gotei 13. But then it might not unique to the 11th either since Jirobo (former 4th seat of the 7th) knew his shikai despite not being lieutenant.Spacedone 05:55, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Saigyoku Nijigasumi Isn't Saigyoku Nijigasumi his Bankai? He doesn't utter Bankai in his fight, but the Zanpakuto changes its name and he states it's its ultimate power. I think it's a Bankai form Xfing 21:30, March 25, 2010 (UTC) We are not gonna speculate that Saigyoku Nijigasumi might be his Bankai, as he SHOULD have said Bankai beforehand. In this case, he didn't, and seeing as he is not of captain status, it's highly unlikely. It's like saying Yukojochu Muramasa might be Muramasa's Bankai, but Koga had never said Bankai beforehand.--Gold3263301 21:57, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Profile Pic I wasn't really looking for him, but while I was going through some eps, I came across this shot of Ichinose on Episode 76. Since our policies are for daylight images, I recommend changing it to this one. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:17, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Shows him better than the current one. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 09:48, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I agree...the current one has always bothered me. [[User:Seiyounashi|'Seiyounashi']] (Talk) 02:22, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to put this one in for now then due to it being better than the current one, but if anyone comes across a better image to use, please post it here. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:06, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Errors Maki Ichinose does not have great spiritual power as this indicates that he is of captain class despite not achieving bankai. Ikkaku and Renji both have achieved bankai and still aren't classed as having great spiritual pressure. The reasoning is also flawed as Ikkaku has shown to withstand kenpachi's reitsu as well yet he is still classed as having high spiritual pressure. Either Ikkau and Renji should have their spiritual pressure rankings changed or Maki should just be classed as having high spiritual pressure. Also, Shinji has recently shown the ability to perform surgery using healing kido and has a high degree of knowledge in kido (atleast more shown than with maki) yet he is only listed as a kido practitioner while maki is an expert? Even gin is listed as an practitioner and he used a hakafuku spell to fool even aizen along with other uses of kido. As such this needs to be changed for either maki's article or shinji's and gin's articles to reflect their knowledge and skill in kido. :1. Sign your posts. 2. Ichinose has shown a much greater volume of spiritual pressure than Renji and Ikkaku. He was able to withstand Kenpachi's own reiatsu and not feel anything. Renji and Ikkaku have not shown this, just because someone has Bankai does not mean they have a great amount of spiritual energy. 2. Again, Ichinose showed greater skill than Shinji and Gin in Kido. The translations for what happened in 515 vary, one translator says Shinji operated on Renji and Rukia, one says that the 4th division operated on them. If when the raw comes out and our translators find that it was Shinji, his kido abilities will be updated. Gin used a single Kido spell, Hakufuku, a low level spell that muddles consciousness and hides spiritual pressure. The use of a low level spell is not enough to say he is anything above a basic practitioner in kido.--